epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DexterMaximus/Epic Rap Battles of History: NicePeter vs EpicLLOYD
I decided to write my own version of the Season 1 finale, Peter Alexis Shukoff vs Lloyd Ahlquist. Well then, let's go. Cast NicePeter as himself EpicLLOYD as himself MC Mr. Napkins as himself Dante Cimadamore as himself George Watsky as himself Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! NicePeter! VS! EpicLLOYD!!! BEGIN! Peter- Cool raps, Ahlquist Try messing with NicePeter you'll be so pissed How many raps does it take To turn a series into a union of hip-hop distaste It's a disgrace what you what you did to the US people I beat your ass when you played Hitler, so evil You bring shame to London, or Texas So bow to to Peter Alexis You midget motherfucker, messed in the mind We built a super series, but you paid the price With the endless destruction of beats & rhymes You're a credit steal, but I beat you all night You're a big dick, Ahlquist, so you get the prize for biggest loser, just leave, and get a wife Lloyd- Look into my eyes, you power-crazed bitch I am the original idea, you're a technical hitch You think I give a fuck about me having no wife? You've probably been single, all your fucking life You got of easy when I called on Skrillex Because these raps are much to complex All the Streamy's, complex, all your dumb raps, complex! All the times you called me a...midget? complex! Crush you for days, till you call a truce Stop making a racket, It'll be a deuce Pride of Napkins, took Snoop outta the picture Drop a hammer on you harder than I rapped as Hitler *MC Mr. Napkins jumps down from nowhere* Napkins- I have no pride for you Who ruined everything my rapping skills where doing For Sherlock Holmes! I thought the Time Lord and Batman And the rapping masses have sent me here to shoot a beat against both of yo asses Let me start with you there, Peter, so fine Looking like something killed by Frankenstein It's hip-hop power, I'll win, with my might! Cause Pete's girl can't do shit tonight! And Lloyd, you were supposed to be my best friend, man But your loyalty shrivelled up like your fucking bell-end, man! Series 2 was bright! You let your heart grow a dark notion! And stopped the greatest thing since you didn't do motion! *knock knock knock knock* ????- Did somebody say Dante Motion? Dante- Yo, I'm like a ghost when I beat yo two hosts And you weird-hair assholes, with hearts of cold Shook hands with both rappers Either good or crappers, no doubt If you rap in the series, time to get out I have the balls to do the sound my way, playa! Now we tear down that fourth wal. bitch yea! You two need yoga (ya) you need to shuddup for an hour And you all need to learn how to rap with fucking power ????- Did somebody say rapping power? Watsky- Da, you want to mess with me I spit fast raps so bow to me I'm a pale kid, who spit bars So all of you, get back in your cars and get the fuck out of my neighbourhood Bitch! My name is Watsky, and I am a Time Lord Slamming these bitches like Genghis' horde I don't play by the rules, dont' make me Putin ha! Cause when Watsky raps your ass fast, you won't know what your doing sucka! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC epic RAP rap... *two voices at the same time* BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!! Message From Da Author, Bi-Atch! Look, I know it wasn't my best, and Watsky was a little hard to form lines for, but, meh, who the fuck cares? Poll Who Won? NicePeter EpicLLOYD MC Mr. Napkins Dante Cimadamore George Watsky Category:Blog posts